Father TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: One shot. Dans lequel Tsuna appel accidentellement son tuteur-devenu-figure-partenel 'Tou-san' et veut se creuser un trou de dix mètre pour mourir d'embrassement. Reborn trouve ça juste amusant.


Father → Père

Auteur : FinalXFantasy91

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FinalXFantasy91 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine : s/12563241/1/Father

Bonne lecture~

**Father**

Quand Tsuna était jeune, il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'était un père. N'ayant jamais connu son père (et Nana lui avait dit qu'il était devenu une étoile dans le ciel avec des éclats l'entourant), il avait toujours regardé les autres enfants portés par les leurs avec envie. Il pleura quand l'émotion devint une jalousie rageuse. Il voulait aussi être porté comme les autres qu'ils voyaient être jeté en l'air puis rattrapé tout en riant. Il voulait être sur les épaules pour voir les feux d'artifices dans le ciel, au lieu d'être porté comme un bébé. Entendre les louanges et les leçons de vie de la voix profonde d'un père.

Mais alors que les années passaient, il accepta le fait qu'il vivait avec un seul parent qui l'aimait inconditionnellement l'accueillant à la maison à bras ouvert à chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Avec le temps, il réussit à dissiper l'envie et la jalousie. Enfermant ses sentiments derrière ses portes mentales.

Cependant, ce fut quand il approcha de son 14ème anniversaire, que ses émotions commencèrent à sortir de fissures dues à l'érosion. Sous la forme d'un petit bébé habillé d'un costume et d'un féroda, portant un caméléon vert qui change de forme et ses méthodes d'enseignement spartiates infernales, s'appelant lui-même Reborn Tsuna se retrouva à voir le bébé -(démon)- devenu adulte, comme figure paternelle.

Même avec le retour de son père de naissance (quelqu'un qu'il voulait frapper pour l'avoir laissé lui et sa mère pour la Famiglia), Tsuna allait toujours voir Reborn pour un conseil, du réconfort et se faire féliciter. Alors, ce ne fut pas une surprise, qu'un jour, il l'appela accidentellement '_Tou-san_'.

C'était juste incroyablement embarrassant. Et ..._oh mon dieu !_ Il ne venait pas de voir les bords d'un sourire juste à l'instant !

Reborn (finalement sous forme Adulte un an après avoir brisé la malédiction des Arcobaleno) leva un sourcil vers son élève qui devint troublé la seconde après l'avoir appelé 'papa' sans réfléchir. Sérieusement, il avait appris à son élève à mieux faire face à un tel comportement disgracieux pour un boss.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette petite erreur le laissa à vouloir se vanter d'avoir quelque chose de plus que cet idiot de boss du CEDEF. Le besoin pressant de tirer cette pauvre excuse de père encore persistante, pour avoir fait quelque chose d'impardonnable à sa chair et à son sang sans réfléchir après les Combats Représentatifs.

Le tueur à gage n'avait personne comme famille, étant orphelin de naissance. Il n'avait jamais considéré avoir son propre enfant, ni d'en élever un. Il ne voulait pas de connections ou de liens trop étroits qu'il serait impossible à démêler si jamais il tombait (considérant son travail et le titre du '_Plus Grand Tueur à Gage au Monde_', il n'y avait aucun doute que quelqu'un en prendrait avantage). Très profondément il avait peur de laisser la famille dans les griffes d'un ennemi sadique.

Quand Reborn avait été appelé pour tutorer Tsuna, pas une fois il avait considéré que l'enfant s'attache à lui et devienne l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais eu. Okay, Dino était une exception. Mais contrairement à Dino, élevé dans la mafia, Tsuna vivait comme un civil malgré son sang Mafieux. À cause des différences, le besoin de protéger Tsuna grandit quand il réalisa comment le garçon avait vécu depuis le 'Scellement' de ses flammes. Tsuna ne s'était pas développé de la façon normalement attendu de la lignée Vongola (comment avait-il pu le rater alors que Reborn avait pratiquement grandi avec Timoteo). Avec ça, le besoin d'enraciner chaque leçon qu'il pouvait assurer la survie de Tsuna.

Hors mafia, il força le jeune boss dans le régiment d'usage. Avec chaque obstacle jeté à l'adolescent, le sentiment de fierté augmentait toujours lorsque Tsuna restait debout. Cela faisait des merveilles pour son sommeil au fil des années.

Tout de même penser que le jeune boss des Vongola le considérait comme un père. Il était sûr qu'il était nommé l'incarnation de Satan (pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça) plutôt qu'un parent de substitution. Accidentel ou non, le sentiment de bonheur fit courber le bout de ses lèvres en un sourire.

'''_Tou-san'_ c'est ça ?'' Il ne put empêcher un gloussement quand Tsuna rougit encore plus.

''P-Pardon, j'ai juste… je ne pensais pas… oh mon dieu, s'il-te-plaît oublie juste ce que tu viens d'entendre, Reborn !'' Tsuna se mit en boule et cacha son visage rouge avec ses mains, d'embarrassement. Dans son esprit, il pensa à trouver un trou de 10 mètres pour s'enterrer.

"_**Stai balbettando, il mio stupido figlio**_?" Les mots Italiens sortirent de la bouche de Reborn doucement, pas aussi maladroitement que prévu. Peut-être, profondément, il avait déjà pensé à Tsuna comme son fils. C'est pourquoi, il se sentait si naturel. Il avait pratiquement élevé l'enfant et lui avait appris à être plus à l'aise avec lui-même et avec les autres tandis que le sien ne lui donnait pas de son temps ou une journée (envoyant de ridicules cartes postales ou était inexistant pendant toute son enfance). Quoi qu'il en soit, ses mots étaient assez pour que Tsuna sorte de sa position recourbée, amenant lentement son regard élargit pour regarder le visage du tueur à gage.

…

Tsuna connaissait parfaitement l'Italien grâce aux méthodes d'enseignement spartiate de Reborn, mais ça lui pris un moment pour comprendre les mots. Son cœur se gonfla quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit (même si une partie était une insulte).

_**''Est-ce que tu bégaies, mon stupide fils ?''**_

_**'Figlio…**__ Fils…'_ Tsuna regarda stupidement la forme adulte de l'ancien Arcobaleno du Soleil. _'Reborn pense à moi comme son fils...'_

Reborn soupira mentalement en reconnaissant le regard stupéfait de son étudiant. Ce n'était pas inattendu. Il y avait eu des moments où il avait constaté que Tsuna tombait dans cet état lorsqu'il acceptait ou recevait des conseils et des attentions quelque peu parentale. Sur ce sujet, le besoin de tirer sur un idiot en particulier quand il reviendra en Italie, fut multiplié par dix.

_**(Au quartier général Italien du CEDEF, le dit idiot frissonna et sentit le besoin de demander au technicien le plus proche de travailler sur un costume pare balles complet aussi tôt que possible.)**_

''Ai-je besoin de me répéter ?'' Alors qu'il parlait, Léon ne manqua pas l'occasion de suivre le mouvement pour se transformer en une forme familière. Contrairement au garçon d'il y a trois ans qui aurait hurlé comme une fille à l'enfer auquel il devra faire face, le Tsuna du présent ne tiqua pas vraiment en voyant le Léon-Gun.

Eh bien, presque (comme presque tout homme moyen mais facilement repéré par un tueur à gage saisonnier).

Reborn appuya sur la gâchette en sachant que son jeune étudiant éviterait comme il lui avait appris.

Se redressant de sa position, Tsuna jeta un regard noir (qui ressemblait plus à une moue) à Reborn. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, le plus âgé leva la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du brun à la plus grande protestation de l'autre. ''Autant j'apprécie que tu m'appelles ton _'Tou-san'_'' Il commença à partir tandis que Tsuna restait bouche bée à l'admission. ''C'est l'heure de partir Dame-Tsuna. La réunion est sur le point de commencer.''

"Eh?... EH?!" Tsuna regarda immédiatement sa montre pour voir que c'était vrai avant de se mettre en action. Attrapant le bras de son maintenant père par appellation, ils commencèrent à courir vers la localisation de la réunion. Le tueur à gage ne se débâtit pas alors qu'il se faisait emmener. ''Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! _Zio_ (AKA : Xanxus) va encore devenir fou si je ne suis pas là à temps. Il va penser que j'ai été kidnappé comme la dernière fois !''

''Un boss devrait toujours gérer son temps en conséquence.''

''Ne me fais pas la leçon à propos de ça _maintenant_ alors que tu m'as entraîné jusqu'à _4 heures_ du matin et _tu m'as laisser dormir_ que jusqu'à _8 heures _! Je même mis mon réveil 2 heures _plus tôt_ mais tu l'as trafiqué… _**Encore **_!''

''Je me demande encore pourquoi la tor-tutora de ton horloge interne, ne fonctionne pas.''

''Tu es sérieusement en train de dire que ses choses était juste pour - !'' Il fut coupé, entendant des explosions et des jurons multilingues vers leur destination. Tsuna, n'arrêtant pas ses pas rapides vers la zone dangereuse, gémit de désespoir sachant qu'il allait trouver de la paperasse sur son bureau plus tard. Un bureau qui était toujours couvert au trois quarts par de la paperasse similaire d'hier.

Une aura noire s'éleva du jeune homme, avec le murmure de ce qu'il allait faire quand il arriverait à la scène. Reborn siffla intérieurement à la quantité. Le sourire sur son visage s'étira encore plus.

_'Il est vraiment devenu comme moi. Je suis impressionné.'_

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin de l'esprit de Tsuna, il pleurait mentalement en se voyant devenir comme son _'Tou-san'_.

…

_**AN: **Pardon, je sais que c'est une fin abrupte. C'est un one-shot sur certains points de vue de la vie de Tsuna. A part ça, vous avez aimé?Ciao, Ciao!_

Heyli13 :Voilà qui termine ce OS ! Tsu-kun qui pense à Reborn comme son papa, c'est y pas mignon ? Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu ! À la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
